kikoshojowakizutsukanaifandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:SunbrownFi
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Irori page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Rifatmfarid (talk) 11:43, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Re: Characters in Order of Appearance Hey Fi. I think the present day order of characters is fine if the character has appeared later on after the flashback. And I don't have a page for manual of style here :/ but I may create it later. Hope this helps. ^_^ No problem. By the way, are you a fan of Kikou Shoujo wa Kizutsukanai? Re: Automatons' gender Hey Fi. I think we should use "it" for the animal-type automatons consistently, if their gender wasn't mentioned in the manga/LN, and Yaya is fine with "she". Better if these pages are available for automatons as well. :/ And I don't plan on creating that page here. :P Automatons Gender *Yaya and Yomi refers to "She" *Sigmund and Rabi refers to "He" *Cherubim and Lucifer refers to "It" This is 100% confirmed. 03:01, May 26, 2014 (UTC) : Thanks Anon! 03:07, May 26, 2014 (UTC) :: No problem. Try to ask me if you have some questions I will try to help you. ::: Heh I would love to ask you questions when I have, but your IP keeps changing, so it's kinda hard since you won't receive the messages ^_^". Do you want to consider making an account so it's easier to message you? 03:16, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Question How to put/change a picture on the left side above a picture? When you click it it redirect you from the main page. :Which picture are you referring to? 03:16, May 26, 2014 (UTC) :Oh are you referring to the top left as in the one that has the word "wiki" in it too? That's the wiki wordmark. But only admins can change it. It'll redirect you to the main page. 03:20, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, teach me how. Don't worry I will not edit Kikou Shoujo wa Kizutsukanai wordmark. I just want to learn how to. 03:29, May 26, 2014 (UTC) :Only admins can change in any wiki. *Click on the Wiki activity tab *Click on the See All Activity --> now you're in the Recent Changes. If you're an admin, you'll see your Admin Dashboard: Advanced and General. *Click on the Advanced tab, you have another section of your Admin Dashboard, and also another Advanced/General tabs --> click General. *Under the section "Wiki", you'll see Theme Designer. *On the top, there's the option of editing the Wiki Wordmark, which also handles the favicon for the wiki. 03:35, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Thank you very much. 03:40, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Question 2 I have a question again. I have an account but the problem is I can't edit my avatar I know how but for some reason when I click it "edit avatar" shows up then disappears instantaneously when I move my hand (I am using smart phone). Can you give me your URL address link then I'll edit it to my name account. Thanks. 10:30, June 8, 2014 (UTC) : I can't give you a link to change the avatar because it's a pop up, not a new web url. It may be because you're on your smart phone, that makes it harder to edit on wiki. I've problems editing on wiki with my phone. Also, you need to sign into your account first, which I assume you are? *Click on "edit avatar" *something like this should appear *Change the avvie. :There's no other way of doing it, so no URL. Sorry :/ I suggest you change your avatar when you're on a computer. Thank you very much. You don't have to say sorry, actually you're helping me. So smart phone have its own problem I thought my phone has a problem. I have a last question (I don't know how to explain it I hope you understand what I mean) do you see "On this Wiki", "Wiki Content", and "Community" above the wikia? How to edit it? :Yea my iphone can't get into wiki at all too XD. Eh you'll need to do that via your admin dashboard, but click on "top navigation" instead. Question 3 Sorry for bothering you again. I have 2 questions; how to put Twitter and Blogger n the main page? Please make it step by step as usual because I am not good at following things. Thank you very much. 16:17, July 18, 2014 (UTC) :Hello again! I'm not too sure about the coding. Well the coding for the Twitter widget can be viewed (even though the page is locked for editing), but I'm not sure if that coding is only for Wikia Anime's twitter. I don't know how to make it to be your own twitter account. Also I'm not sure about the coding for Blogger. Our head admin, Rif, may help if he has time. I see. Thank you very much 09:07, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Re: BLAH HELLO SUNNY. Haha. Sorry for not acting fast about the remaining chapter that I have to do; I have issues that creeped up, plus the fact that I am sick at the moment.. But I'll try my best to do it later. Choko (Talk to me~!) 05:20, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Fuck.. I think I have flu. ( =_=) I am hoping that it isn't, but it seems obvious.. Anyways, if you'll take care of it, fine, although I don't mind if you'd still leave it under my care; after all, I willingly volunteered to do the chapter pages. Nevertheless, if there's anything I can do, (like character pages) let me know and I'll help out. Choko (Talk to me~!) 05:45, August 5, 2014 (UTC) But of course! *feels like an Admin* ( *^*)7 Blame the wikia for not giving me the default profile! DX Choko (Talk to me~!) 08:58, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Halp Rename this image please? D: I forgot to remove the apostrophe. DX Choko (Talk to me~!) 10:27, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Re: Image size? Hey Fi. The standard size is 300px for images in infoboxes, 200px would make it look too small and make the images look like this. :/ I still think it'll be too much work since we'll have to check the LN, manga and anime for differences, so I'm neutral with it. If you're going to add "spells used" section then I'm guessing you're going to create spell pages, so let's not do it. :P The size is automatically set to 300px. You can check it if you see the templates in edit mode. Disambiguation I just realized, Sunny.. If we're going to make a disambiguation page for Risette, shouldn't we rename Eliza's page as Risette Norden (Cannibal Candy) or Risette Norden (Eliza)? Because in my own opinion, it doesn't make sense for Risette to be in a disambiguation page, when Eliza's page goes by her name. I had this realization when I was scanning pages in Fairy Tail, and ended up seeing San Jiao Shin's disambiguation page, where one is named as a character, and the other is a spell. What do you think? Choko (Talk to me~!) 19:10, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Appearances section Hi, Sunny. Should we make a 2 sections in appearances (manga and anime) section? I mean, there are characters who received obvious and sadly, drastic changes in their appearance, mostly males, such as Crewell and Bronson and a little bit with Raishin Akabane and Edward Rutherford. Even Kimberley's Cruzada clothes are different in the two media. Of course, we're aware that the manga takes precedence than the anime, but given the situation, I think that this is a logical choice. Thoughts? Choko (Talk to me~!) 05:16, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Agendas Chapter 42, no, I haven't started it yet and I don't mind, so yes, go ahead and do it. Haha. And in case you haven't seen, please read my message above this one. And oh, please read my last messages to Riffy, and his reply to mine as well, so the changes can be made, haha. Choko (talk to me~!) 23:19, August 26, 2014 (UTC) test sig test 2 moup ate this page at testing again ... bleh Battradio Copying/re-using material from Kiko Shojo wa Kizutsukanai WikiSunbrownFi Hi Battradio, I am SunbrownFi, an admin from Kiko Shojo wa Kizutsukanai Wiki. I am aware that you have copied/re-used from our wiki and added to your wiki's pages here. While you are allowed to do so under the Creative Commons license, you have to provide attribution in the article page, and link back to our wiki. Based on what I've searched on your wiki, you have not attributed our wiki, and you removed our references after copying over. Please read this (using Wikia content) and follow the instructions on how to attribute us back. From what I found, the articles where you have copied from us are as followed: Yaya, Sigmund, Shouko, Loki, Eliza (Cannibal Candy), Rabi, and''' Walpurgis Night. ' Please attribute us (with the Wikia example in the above link) in every single article I mentioned, and we will not pursue the matter anymore. If there is any other article that I have not mentioned but you know that you have copied from us, I will appreciate your integrity and sincerity in also attributing us. Thank you. 12 hours ago *http://unbreakablemachinedoll.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:SunbrownFiSunbrownFi Seeing your edits to Yaya's page, I shall take it that you do not intend to attribute your info to us. Please note that simple word changes and different fonts are cosmetic, and does not change the fact that you copied without attributing to us. 4 hours ago *http://unbreakablemachinedoll.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:BattradioBattradio My Grand daughter used my lap top to do those pages , sense all information on those pages was taken from the light novel , manga and animie , all your information any hard data will be similar . will re wright anything that she might have coppied Also your Kiko Shojo wa Kizutsukanai Wiki. is the the second in english not the first and is a copy of t copy of Unbreakable machine doll wiki and you should note it on evey page of your wiki Wiki founder Unbreakable Machine Doll Wiki http://unbreakablemachinedoll.wikia.com/wiki/Unbreakable_machine_doll_Wiki Edited by Battradio 3 minutes ago Replied on his talk page on his wiki. Re: Request :3 Sure. I'll start working on it tomorrow since its midnight here. Re: Top Navigation Updated it just now. I added Terms after the media tabs, dunno if it looks good. :/ Hey Fi, I'll go with your second option since it sounds better than factions. I'll make the changes. I'll need to download the episodes again since I deleted them. :( Text Editor Go to "My Preference", click "editing", and choose "Wikia's classic rich-text editor" or "Source editor" then save it. Chapter 33.5 Thank you very much for leaving the message at my talk page♪ And, I'm very sorry because of not to confirm writing form on this wiki (>_<) ; Chapter 33.5 水晶宮 (クリスタル・パレス) : "クリスタル・パレス" (Kurisutaru Paresu) is the ruby for "水晶宮", but this ruby is extraordinary one. (cf. Gauntlet) We usually read "水晶宮" Suisyōkyū. Sorry about my poor English, too! --Plover-Y (talk / KirbyWiki / WLB Wiki) 2014-10-20 11:07 (UTC) Uniting Unbreakable Machine-Doll Wikias Hello SunbrownFi, I am the founder, and currently, the sole editor of the Unbreakable Machine-Doll Wikia. I would like to make a suggestion to the Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Wikia. If it is alright with the Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Wikia, would the Kikō wa Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Wikia like to collaborate with the Unbreakable Machine-Doll Wikia since currently there are three Wikias of the same title (I presume that you might have already known about the existence of the third one, the Unbreakable Machine-Doll Wikia (Plover-Y might have informed you(?) because he recently edited the Unbreakable Machine Doll page of the Animanga Wikia and placed a link to the Unbreakable Machine-Doll Wikia), and thus, might lead to the confusion of the viewers on whose Wikia should they be viewing. I believe that Wikias discussing the same topic in the same manner should not compete with each other on whose better or whose first, but instead, should collaborate with each other to unite and become one. I have offered this suggestion to the Unbreakable Machine Doll Wikia (Battradio's), but Battradio has disappointingly rejected my offer so I am hoping for a favorable reply from this Wikia. Thank you for your time. 赤羽 雷真 (talk) 18:07, March 12, 2015 (UTC) I am here.. ..to test my signature! Re: Difference between Machine Arts and Machinart Hi, Sunny-san (*^-^*)ノ I wrote reply at my talk page. Thanks, Plover-Y (talk / KirbyWiki / WLB Wiki) 2015-03-14 17:09 (UTC) P.S. Why 赤羽 雷真-san use "he" for me? In any case, I'm sorry if I had troubled you because of editing Animanga wiki.--Plover-Y P.S.2. By the way, do you or Choko-san think you'd like to add lyrics of Maware! Setsugetsuka? (cf. https://remywiki.com/Maware!_Setsugetsuka (EN wiki), http://brade117.blog.fc2.com/blog-entry-92.html (ZH-tw blog), http://www.kasi-time.com/item-69583.html (JA web) … Maybe I'll erase those links because of external links) If adding the lyrics, which way is better do you think, using tabber like Anicca, or using table like "We Are!" at Onepiece wiki? --Plover-Y (talk / KirbyWiki / WLB Wiki) 2015-03-15 10:00 (UTC) Re: Issues about I and the Merging of the Unbreakable Machine-Doll Wikias I would like first to apologise to you for the misunderstandings that I have caused. Let me clear out a lot of those misunderstandings. Note: I shall be speaking regarding matters in a first person point of view to avoid confusion. '''Regarding the issue about my identity and UMDP's': : Yes, I am indeed IP Address; however, I am not UMDP. : The reason why I did not log into my account was because back then I was still using my phone whenever I used the Internet, and since I did not have much memory space inside my phone, I had to always delete the Internet history which makes it hard for me to keep logging in. (I only began regularly using the computer at around September or October.) Note: When I was still using my IP Address, it frequently changed, therefore, I was not only one IP Address. I have then collected some of the IP Addresses I used that I was able to recognise as mine: IP Address 2 (the one who notified you about a contributor who stole information from the Unbreakable Machine-Doll Wikipedia article and posted it on your Wikia), IP Address 3, IP Address 4, IP Address 5, IP Address 6. : About UMDP: I personally know of UMDP; however, I cannot further tell you more about him than that here, in your Talk Page, upon his request. I can only tell you in your Wikia's Chat room (if you want) as UMDP wants to conceal his identity. You might find it odd, but you will understand it once I tell you in your Wikia's Chat room. Regarding the issue about UMDP helping Battradio and the affiliation request Battradio asked me: : UMDP only helped Battradio's Wikia only to put an end to the issue about referencing. : As UMDP was helping Battradio out with the references (Battradio did not know how to refer), Battradio discovered my Wikia (October 13, 2014). Surprisingly, he suddenly voluntarily gave up on the issue and began cooperating instead (October 14, 2014), removing almost all (although not all) copied articles from his Wikia. The reason; my Wikia. He then tried recruiting me as his Wikia's administrator to fill up his Wikia with original contents, using the affiliation request as a reason to approach me, but as you may see in the thread, I declined him. : Note: If UMDP and I were really trying to help Battradio out, we should have already helped him to begin with (and I should have already accepted his request and not have warned him to not copy information from my Wikia). Regarding the reason why I had created a Wikia: : Around October of 2013 to May of 2014, I checked the Wikipedia article of the series, the Unbreakable Machine Doll Wikia (Battradio's), and the Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Wikia (Rifatmfarid's) and all of them had only but few information presented about the series and were inactive. : I then waited for contributors to add information on the Wikipedia article and the Wikias as I wanted to understand things about the series better. As months passed, there have been no changes with the Wikipedia article and the Wikias. : So, around February, I decided to edit on the Wikipedia article. I researched information regarding the series (primarily stealing information from different other sources) and piled together whatever information I stumbled upon and placed them all on the Wikipedia article (simply as 'copying and pasting'). However, I have now regretted having done it because it was obviously wrong of me to have copied information that came from distrustful sources. The information that I have placed also did not help viewers of the article at all as well as it most probably even have confused them more about things about the series (which may also be due to the poor grammar and narration of the contents and as well as that is not structured into an article style of structure). Now, I will be reforming the whole article one section at a time (Of course it will only progress as I progress with my Wikia). Note: The name I am using now, 赤羽 雷真, is the same name I was using when I edited the Wikipedia article, so you may check its history to check the authenticity of my story. : When I finally realised the mistakes I have done, I then thought of reforming the Wikipedia article. However, as I have finally become determined to fully serve the viewers of the article by making more accurate and detailed sections about each topic, I realised that there was only a content limit in Wikipedia (as well as I have come to like the article style of Wikia), so on May 18, 2014, I then decided to create a Wikia. Note: As I have mentioned earlier, during the time I created the Wikia as well as after, the two existent Wikias were inactive. I had noticed you contribute from time to time on your Wikia, however, as you were the only contributor in your Wikia (ChokokuguzaNoTobira was not in your Wikia yet), I had thought that you were going to give up editing just about anytime (of which I was wrong) as I had seen a lot of Wikias having had editors who will only contribute for a certain period of time and then after will abandon their respective Wikias (just like the following examples of abandoned Wikias: Black Bullet, Black Bullet (2), Mahou Sensou, Meganebu!, and No-Rin). If the Unbreakable Machine-Doll Wikias were only like the popular series' Wikias; Bleach, Fairy Tail, and One Piece, I would not have bothered creating one. : Also, let me then ask back the question to your founder, Rifatmfarid; Why did he create a new Wikia when Battradio's Wikia already existed? Regarding me asking you for help, and then after, as you say, 'betray' you: : You have mentioned that you felt betrayed and hurt that after you helped me, I 'betrayed' you and created a new 'rival' Wikia instead of contributing to the already existing Unbreakable Machine-Doll Wikias. Firstly, I did not have any intention of creating a 'rival' Wikia. If I did then why did I even request for a merge. Secondly, Since I frequent the Wikias, and as I mentioned earlier, I have noticed that you were contributing from time to time in your Wikia and I also had a hunch that were the friendly and accommodating type of a person, so I thought of asking about different things from you, and you did indeed answer me (and I thank you for that). But that was only it, pure coincidence. See: '''Reason why I created a Wikia.' '''Regarding the reason I hid my Wikia from the public and the other Unbreakable Machine-Doll Wikias:' : The reason I tried hiding it from the public: I have just began building the Wikia. If viewers were to visit it without any contents, they would not return back again, making me lose the point why I created the Wikia-- for them. (I even asked a Wikia staff, Kirkburn, through Special Contact that if I could hide my Wikia for a time being as I was still building up its contents, but of course, I was not allowed. (You may try asking him about the request I had asked him to confirm that I did try doing it. He may remember me because of my unusual username and of me having frequently asked him many different questions.) : The reason I tried hiding it from you: I thought that if you saw the Wikia without any contents, especially since I was the only editor, you would only think that I was immature, only having delusions of creating a Wikia but was not really determined to take responsibility for it. : I had no intention of hiding my Wikia for a long time. I only built up the contents first and then slowly opened it up to the public and then to you. Regarding the content credibility of my Wikia: : Regarding the Ten Benchwarmers: Regarding the three Ten Benchwarmers students; They all do not have official names. I have only named them after their physical appearances; however, I have already cited in the articles that they do not have official names, having placed in each one of their articles the category, 'Unnamed Characters'. (You may check their pages' history to prove that the category has been placed there a long time ago.) Regarding the the Ten Benchwarmers' ten automata; About half of them have been officially referred to as by the names I have named them after; however, they are also considered not officially named, so I have still not decided yet whether or not to consider them officially named. : Regarding the Ten Benchwarmers articles of having no references: I forgot as there were a lot of things that were on my mind, but of course that now that you have made me remember, I shall now then be placing references on their articles. Regarding Referencing: : Firstly, not all information placed on articles have references. Articles are mainly created from contextual understanding which are not always referable. (Almost all (specifically all anime) Wikias' articles are created from contextual understandings, just like my Wikia and as well as your Wikia.) * This is an example of relying too much on referencing and referencing too much: (It is alright to refer, however referring too much or relying too much on referring will lead to the example below.) : Yaya (夜々 Yaya)ref.1 is an Automaton'ref.2' created by Shouko Karyusai'ref.3'; she is of the highest quality'ref.4', and is part of the Setsugetsuka (雪月花) trilogy.ref.5 She specializes in hand-to-hand combat'ref.6'. Raishin Akabane is her Puppeteer'ref.7'. : ref.1 - Where the name of Yaya was first mentioned. : ref.2 - Where Yaya being an automaton was first mentioned. : ref.3 - Where it was first mentioned that Yaya was created by Shouko. : ref.4 - Where her quality was first mentioned. : ref.5 - Where it was first mentioned that Yaya is part of a group. : ref.6 - Where it was first shown/mentioned that Yaya specializes in hand-to-hand combat. : ref.7 - Where it was first mentioned that Yaya was Raishin's automaton. : Secondly, I only refer whenever I am completely sure that I am completely done with an article. You may check the list of example articles below to prove that I do really refer. (See the history of the articles listed below in order to prove to you that I do refer and have done referring even before you have raised this problem to me.) * Fireball * Gale * Icy Blast Regarding the issue about the differences of our Wikias' editing styles: : Please clear out to me the meaning of the 'editing style differences' you are talking about as it may refer to for example to the structure of the sentences in the articles or about referencing (which you think that I do not do; See: '''About referencing. '''Regarding the issue about the merging of the Unbreakable Machine-Doll Wikias: : The general aim of the Wikia is for fans of a particular topic to create an encyclopedic site and build it by collaborating with fellow fans for the fans. : (quoting from the Wikia's main page greeting slogan: "Welcome to the Social Universe for Fans, by Fans!") Regarding the issue about the 'drama', in your terms, you say that I have created (?): : What were you referring to by the word 'drama' when you used it? : If you are referring to this, then I would like to clear out that I did not desire to do it as I only did it to hide my Wikia which I have already began building. See: '''Reason why I hid my Wikia.''' : If you were referring to the whole series of actions I did, then If I did it with ill intentions then I should not have even tried helping your Wikia in the first place and should have created more 'drama' scenes in your Wikia. Again, I apologise for the misunderstandings that I have caused. I hope I was able to address and clear out all the misunderstandings that I have caused. I am hoping you will reconsider your decision. 赤羽 雷真 (talk) 23:00, March 14, 2015 (UTC)